


A Helping Hand

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Casual Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Multi, No Angst, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Smut, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: "More coffee?" Nicky asks, ambling over with a half-full carafe. She nods and he tops up her mug, hovering near her elbow, undoubtedly looking friendly and helpful, which is partially why she avoids eye contact while she sips and rethinks the entire thing for the hundredth time.Once there's no coffee left to hide in, she sighs more loudly than she meant to and looks up to find Joe staring at her pleasantly, not at all expectantly, as if they could spend hours staring at each other in silence and it wouldn't even matter. She sets her mug down and, after several opening salvos chase themselves around her mind, she goes with, "So. I was thinking."Nile asks Joe and Nicky for a favour. As you do. (Written forthisKink Meme prompt.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Nile Freeman/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 44
Kudos: 314





	A Helping Hand

It's not that she wants to come out and just say it, but she wants to set some expectations here, if only to avoid anyone getting the _wrong_ idea about the _worst_ idea she's ever had. Frankly, she's been rehearsing the spiel she's going with inside her own head since she first got out of bed, and even _she's_ getting the wrong idea.

"Listen," she starts over coffee and apricot croissants one early Sunday morning, Andy conveniently out, presumably gone until lunchtime at the very least. Patiently expectant, Joe looks up at her, and Nile's mouth ends up hanging open a little, words dying in her throat, before she snaps it shut and glances down into the frothy dregs of her coffee. "Never mind," she mumbles.

"More coffee?" Nicky asks, ambling over with a half-full carafe. She nods and he tops up her mug, hovering near her elbow, undoubtedly looking friendly and helpful, which is partially why she avoids eye contact while she sips and rethinks the entire thing for the hundredth time.

Once there's no coffee left to hide in, she sighs more loudly than she meant to and looks up to find Joe staring at her pleasantly, not at all expectantly, as if they could spend hours staring at each other in silence and it wouldn't even matter. She sets her mug down and, after several opening salvos chase themselves around her mind, she goes with, "So. I was thinking."

Weak, but far better than some of her _other_ options.

On his way back into the kitchen from clearing out the table Nicky stops and turns to listen. It makes it worse, but, she tells herself, she might as well go for it. "Immortality's a long time." She ignores how stupid that part sounds, though it's not factually incorrect. "Uh. You guys probably haven't had to deal with this in nine hundred years, but it's not always easy for the rest of us to meet anyone decent, you know." By which she means shitty dudes in whichever part of the world they're currently in amounting to most of her interactions outside of the team. "Never thought I'd ask this, but," she smiles in the most awkward way, "I kind of need you to do me a favour." Before either can reply, she explains, "A sex favour."

She's about two seconds away from uttering the truly immortal words _help a girl out_ when Joe says, "We're flattered." And follows it up with... nothing. Not promising. But Nicky picks it right up with, "Andy texted. She'll be back for dinner. Not before," he adds.

She leans back. "Well, OK." She doesn't mean to sound completely confused, but she never imagined it would be _this_ easy. Mostly, she tried not to imagine their reactions. Or having to explain she doesn't have a preference who of the two it is, having assumed both would be there anyway. If she's learnt anything about them in the time they've known each other it's that they're _like that_.

"It's settled," Nicky says from the kitchen, back already turned to the living area, and Joe simply smiles and takes another bite of his croissant.

*

Avoiding aggressive eye contact with anyone's genitals, even her own, she stares over their shoulders towards the bedroom door, hoping Andy will, indeed, not return anytime soon, and thankful they've taken this to _her_ room, which means she can just hide out in here afterwards if it turns out to have all been an awkward mistake.

Running out right now, in fact, doesn't seem like the worst plan, but then she'll for sure never live the embarrassment down, which would suck especially hard seeing as she's immortal and wouldn't want to look forward to at least a few hundred years of not being able to meet either Joe or Nicky's eyes ever again.

"This is more naked than I ever thought I'd be with you guys," she comments. Nicky raises an eyebrow. "OK, maybe not. But not like this." Joe laughs at that, and, OK, fine, it is kind of funny.

Prom night was a long time ago, so she does sneak a few glances once they finish undressing, just to see what she's working with here. Neither are porn-big, which deflates the anxious ball that's been knocking around her ribcage. Nicky's maybe above average and already hard from Joe's hand within a minute flat, and Joe's looking to be nicely thick once he gets going. As opposed to Nicky, he's cut, and Nicky spits into his own palm before reaching for him. They trade a few casual kisses, Nicky palming at Joe's pecs with his other hand, the entire thing remarkably casual. It's kind of comforting, in a way, besides being kind of very hot, too. You know, objectively. Nile's all about the aesthetics.

They break off once Joe's about half-hard, and then they're focusing on her, which, oh, _right_ , that's what they're here for.

"I'll lie back?" she proposes. Her bra and tank are still on, and she's not about to take them off, thanks, so she's hoping they won't ask.

"Very romantic," Joe comments, but he waits for her to get on the bed and get as comfortable as possible against the pillows before knee-walking towards her and sitting on his hunches once he's by her hip. She flushes at the ease of being with each other like this, but her heart swells up at it, too.

"What do you want?" Joe asks her, and that's definitely _the_ question here.

She shrugs, then figures communication is key. "Haven't done this in a while. Like, nearly a decade," she adds.

Joe nods, then moves about until he can make room for himself between her legs and then his mouth is on her within seconds. She can't lie and say she wasn't hoping, more than a little.

It tickles, but her toes curl into the bed sheets. She's a little wet, partially from the anticipation, though watching them touch each other definitely didn't hurt. His beard is rough, but she can feel how he's working around it, careful not to chafe her too badly. Not that she wouldn't heal almost instantly, but it's nice to know he'd rather not make it hurt even in the smallest of ways unless, maybe, if they're on the same page about it, but that's a little too much to think about currently. She makes a brief noise when the flat of his tongue presses to her clit after the initial lick up her slit, but he lets up in order to lick around it and, after a few moments of that, inside her. Technically, she doesn't mean to make as much noise as she's suddenly making, but she suspects she might have trouble staying quiet.

Mostly, he licks and prods inside her with his tongue. One of his hands is keeping her thigh open for him, while the other is drawing circles above her pubic hair, moving closer and closer with each swipe. Next to her, she feels the bed dip first, then Nicky's warm presence by her side, shoulders touching.

"He's good, yes?" Nicky whispers like it's a secret, breath brushing the side of Nile's face. Maybe it is a secret, she certainly wouldn't know. Perhaps Andy knew, she ponders a bit hysterically, but Joe flicks his tongue up again right then, and her brain blanks out for a moment.

Pressing dry lips to the side of her face, Nicky mumbles, "He's always been good at that."

"Has he?" Nile manages a bit weakly. Holding a conversation with Nicky while his husband is sucking on her clit seems suddenly very important.

"Uh huh. He's good with his mouth." Right. Yep. Definitely _that_. She turns to Nicky to agree much more emphatically, but she finds his eyes on her mouth, and, well, she can't say she hasn't noticed _his_ before. The curl of his lips is hard to ignore.

And that's how she ends up making out with Nicky while Joe enthusiastically eats her out. Idly, she wonders what the proper etiquette for these things is, whether kissing back as she scrambles at Joe's shoulders isn't a little selfish, but Joe does this complicated thing where the tip of his tongue barely touches all around her before returning to flick just beneath her clit while two of his fingers slip inside her and curl upwards, which has her keening in the back of her throat and opening her mouth wider against Nicky's, who gently and matter-of-factly tips her head to the side and prods around until he can suck on her tongue, thus making sure that any other thoughts about the situation evaporate from her head.

Joe's hand at her hip makes its way beneath her once her body starts rocking upwards. It helps her grind into his face, which, considering he's the one enabling her, can't possibly be too rude. It's also exactly what she needs to start flushing all over, a tell-tale sign. His fingers start pumping inside her as he sucks hard enough on her one of her legs kicks out. Fortunately, it connects with air only, Joe's rhythm undisturbed as the pressure builds enough she's convulsing around him within minutes, hot all over, back arching, gasping into Nicky's mouth as she's pushing at Joe's shoulders. He doesn't let off until her muscles relax all over and she's panting up at the ceiling. Then his fingers slip out and his mouth presses a final kiss to her clit, which is a little sensitive, though definitely still interested.

She sort of crumbles into the mattress right after, Joe's hands helping her along. Once he raises his face from between her legs and her eyes manage to focus, she notices his beard is a little wet. She groans, impossibly enough heating up even more along the lines of her cheeks. But it was good. Definitely something she's been missing out on.

There's a small smile, friendly and open, playing around Joe's lips. "More?" he breathes out, and, well. Nile nods, because she's game if he is. He nods back, rising to his knees, dragging a palm up and down his own thigh.

He's still only half-hard between his legs, which Nile doesn't take too personally. She feels Nicky move from next to her, and then he's in front of Joe, reaching for his hips and dipping forward to swallow him down to the root. It's a little impressive, Nile can't lie. She rises to her elbows to watch his throat convulse around Joe's cock for several minutes, Joe's hands sinking into his hair to hold him steady as he seems to be balancing a little precariously hunched over as he is. Once Joe pulls him off with a slow drag up, she sees he's hard and slick from Nicky's spit.

"Condom," Nicky mumbles. His voice sounds wrecked.

"Huh?" Nile says, because she never got the memo this was still an issue. God, she hopes it's not still an issue. She frowns. Doesn't make sense that it should be, though.

Nicky turns to her. "Less of a mess." He shrugs.

Well. All right then.

He's actually the one who reaches for his discarded jeans by the foot of the bed and hands Joe a foil packet from the back pocket. At least someone was prepared. She thinks about boy scouts and wants to giggle, but that would certainly be poor timing however you cut it.

"Uh, should I move?" she asks a little hesitantly. And Joe says, "Only if you want." As much as she'd like to try some fancy shit, she's still a little boneless and doesn't think she'd be missing out on too much from any other position. She's got time to try out everything she could ever want to. This time is about uncomplicatedly scratching an itch.

In next to no time Joe's back between her thighs, condom on, frowning as he guides himself inside. He slips in almost too easily, her previous slickness easing the way, and he bottoms out in no time. Her thigh muscles clench and unclench, the stretch more than just two fingers however relaxed she might be right now. She breathes out slowly through her mouth, accommodating to the width of him.

"All right?" he asks from close enough she can smell coffee and apricots on his breath. He's holding her hips above the hip bones, his thumbs rubbing circles into the skin. She nods. Nicky's kneeling next to him, rubbing at his shoulders and pressing dry lips to the back of his neck. He settles back next to Nile as Joe pulls almost all the way out before thrusting in for the first time.

From there, he sets up a rhythm that's all shallow, fast thrusts, Nicky's hand joining them for the ride, his thumb teasing around her clit before going for broke. She rocks her own hips up, meeting Joe's thrusts, one hand holding onto his bicep while the other latches onto Nicky's wrist, effectively guiding his movements. It doesn't last all that long, Joe's thrusts getting harsher, hitting her deliciously deep but not enough to be uncomfortable, Nicky's fingers slick from her own wetness where he's swiping her clit like a man on a mission. Either he's done this before or he's the fastest study in history.

Not that it matters much when it's getting the job done twice over. She grinds her hips up, similarly to last time, and rides her climax out until she collapses once more onto the bed. Joe's not far behind, balancing on his knees now, movements jerky. Nicky moves to his side again to kiss his cheeks and his mouth chastely, palm dragging up and down his chest. Nile feels him swell that tiny bit more before he rocks in one final time. He slips out after only a few moments and Nicky helps him lower himself to the bed so as not to crush Nile, which she appreciates.

The room fills with the sounds of their panting.

"Acceptable?" Joe finally asks from her other side.

"Good enough for government work," she mumbles, and she thinks she hears Nicky snicker from beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I adore kudos and comments, but, like, just happy you're here for this! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
